Living On A Wing And A Prayer
by harmless128
Summary: Two weeks have passed since Harm and Mac professed their love. Suddenly their whole world is turned upside down again.
1. Do You Have To Go So Soon?

Living On A Wing And A Prayer

Author: Beth

Disclaimer: Yeah right...If I owned them, trust me, they would not be where they are now.

Summary: Sequel to You Don't Know What You Got Till It's Gone. It's been two weeks since Mac and Harm professed their love. Suddenly their whole world is turned upside down. 

AN: You may want to read You Don't Know What You Got Till It's Gone. There is a little reference to it, but not much. This story can kind of stand on it's own, but it's part of a trilogy I'm working on. It also starts off a lot slower than the first one, but I promise to have a lot of action in it. Please allow me to set the stage. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

It's been two weeks. Two wonderful weeks since Harm and Mac surrendered to their love. Since that night, they have been inseparable when they weren't' at work. At work, they were the pictures of professionalism. Each tried their hardest not to pull the other into an empty room and ravish the other. They would save their pent up emotions for when they got home. Because when they got home, they lost themselves in each other. They would make love to the wee hours of the morning before falling into an exhausted sleep. They only took a break from their love making to eat or shower, which, in fact, didn't guarantee a break. When Harm would make a meal, Mac would always find a way to distract him. She would start a food fight, run off with ingredients, or just plain grope him till he surrendered. It was also a rarity for them to take a shower without making love. Mac was awed by how tender a lover Harm was. Harm was inspired by the woman he knew lived under that marine persona. This relationship had become a learning experience for them both. 

At work, they would try to steal small, intimate moments. Their hands would graze each other when handing over files. They would steal small kisses when they thought no one was looking. They had decided not to tell everyone that they were together. As if no on could have figured it out. Everyone saw the glances and subtle touches they shared. Neither could hide to the look of love in their eyes. No one said anything to him or her.

Coates even thought she caught them kissing in the library one day, but she decided not to say anything. She could tell everyone was so happy Mac and Harm finally got together. She was also happy for them. She had seen how alone Harm looked when Mattie left. She knew he went to Mac, because the next day, he seemed to feel better. Only Mac had that affect on him. It was so good to see him smile again. She also noticed how happy Mac was. She, like everyone else, knew she and Webb would never work out. It was obvious to see that she was never that happy with Webb. She came into work with a smile on her face. A smile that had been missing since she had gotten together with Webb. She and everyone else also noticed how quiet and peaceful it was in the office. No one wanted to burst Harm and Mac's bubble by letting them know their little secret wasn't so secret. Besides, they had to be careful since there was a new JAG.

Admiral McIntyre was assigned to JAG a week ago. It was a position set for upward mobility, and he was eager to take it. He had been passed over for promotion once, because he was stationed in areas of the world where lawyers were rarely needed. He was a by the books officer, and his record was exemplary. When he accepted this assignment, he promised to not screw it up. He has taken the week to review the personnel records of his staff. Needless to say, he was slightly worried. He knew this office was known for it's efficiency, and he also heard rumors about the people who worked there. He didn't think the stories were all true till he read their records. He dismissed most of the junior staff, since they seemed to not be troublemakers. He did, however, have problems with the senior staff. Mainly Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. and Lieutenant Colonel Sara Mackenzie were his chief concerns. Their files read like an action novel. He had trouble comprehending how they still were in the military. Both had a murder charge against them. Both had left the military in some way and came back. He sat back and thought. He decided if he had to choose who to keep, it would be Mac. Her record wasn't immaculate, but it was a hell of a lot better than Harm's. Harm's record has so many black marks on it that he was surprised Harm wasn't in Leavenworth. First he shot up the courtroom ceiling, and then he decided to change his designator so he could fly. McIntyre couldn't understand why anyone would do a crazy thing like that. He also noticed that Harm had a knack for disobeying orders when it suited him. Then there was this six-month gap in his record where he seemed to have just disappeared. He later discovered that Harm was with the CIA. He didn't even want to know the reason for that.

He was so caught up in Harm's mistakes that he didn't really notice Harm's accomplishments and awards. Harm had received two Distinguished Flying Crosses. The first for saving the life the Captain Boone, the CAG. While on a recon mission, Captain Boone was injured, and Harm had to land the F-14 from the backseat. The second was when he used the windshield of his F-14 and the tail hook another F-14, whose engines were damaged, to move the F-14 out of enemy territory and over the water so they could eject and be rescued. He also saved the life of a fellow pilot and an F-117 behind enemy lines. Hell, he actually helped rescue the Declaration of Independence. He helped stop the assassination of the Russian president. He even saved the lives of fellow sailors by having a missile follow his F-14 till it crashed into the ocean. He landed a C-130 on the deck of a carrier. Not many people could do that and live to tell the tale. He had saved the lives of countless people at great personal risk. These facts alone should have meant something to McIntyre, but it didn't. Harm appeared to be a loose cannon, and someone who let his emotions dictate his action. He knew he had to find a way to corral him. As luck would have it, he didn't have to. He was just getting to the Paraguay incident when Coates knocked.

"Enter."

"Here's an urgent fax for you, sir."

"Thank you, Petty Officer."

"Do you need anything else, sir?"

"No, that will be all. Dismissed."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Reading over the fax, McIntyre discovered his problem now had a solution. Pressing the intercom, McIntyre asked Coates to have Harm report to his office. This was a task Coates didn't mind, except she knew something was up. There is also the issue of trying to locate him. If he wasn't in Mac's office or his, there was no telling where he could be. There was also no doubt that Mac would be with him, too. She searched the entire office and couldn't find him. She finally looked out he window and saw him. He was standing be Mac's car talking to her. Coates forgot Mac had to go to Norfolk today. Coates made her way to the elevator to try to catch him.

Meanwhile, out by Mac's car...

"I'm going to miss you, marine."

"Harm, I'm only going to Norfolk. I'll be back by 1900."

"I know, but it won't be the same without you in the office to keep me on my toes."

"I think you can manage."

"Yeah. I'll just have a little extra time to plot what I'm going to do to you once I get you alone."

"Really? What would that be?"

"I would tell you, but that would ruin the surprise."

"Well, I wouldn't want to do that."

"Exactly. Well, you better get going. The sooner you leave, the sooner you're back in my arms."

"I'm looking forward to it. Bye, Harm. I love you."

"I love you, Sarah."

"You know I love it when you call me Sarah."

"Really? Why? Others have called you Sarah."

"Yeah, but I wasn't in love with them. Besides, you call me Mac when we're in the office. Calling me Sarah seems so..."

"Intimate."

"Exactly."

"Oh, I see. I'll have to remember that. Be careful. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye, Harm."

Mac got into her care before she gave into the urge to kiss him. She started the engine and pulled out. With a wave, she was gone. Harm already missed her. He had to laugh at himself. Here he was missing her, and she just left. It was funny, but it was also scary. He never felt like this before. He had never been this close with a woman. With a resolve to enjoy the emotions, Harm turned and made his way back inside. He opened the door just as Coates walked up.

"Excuse me, sir. I was coming to find you."

"No problem, Jen. I was on my way back in."

"Ok, sir."

"What do you need?"

"The admiral sent me to get you, sir."

"Really? I wonder what I did this time."

"I'm not sure, sir, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Well, lets go see if we can get rid of those bad feelings."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Harm and Coates made their way back to the office. Coates wished him luck as he entered the admiral's office.

"Commander Rabb reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Commander. Have a seat."

"Thank you, sir."

Harm took a seat and took a moment to size up his new Commanding Office. The admiral was much shorter and few years younger than AJ. The only background he had was being a lawyer. He had little field experience. He saw a little action in Desert Storm, but he was on the sidelines mostly verifying the rules of engagement. He wondered what the SECNAV saw in him. He knew he was an excellent lawyer, and he had no complaints from the people his command. He was, for lack of better word, boring. He was use to have a Commanding Officer who knew what it was like to be in combat. Someone who could relate to the people he had to prosecute or defend. Well, he thought, things changed.

"It seems I have a new assignment for you, Commander."

"Yes, sir."

"You are being activated. You leave tomorrow morning for the Patrick Henry."

"Activated, sir?"

"Yes, Commander. You will be joining the fighter wing on the Henry. It seems you made such an impression with the Navy during that missile incident that they want your services again."

"How long will I be gone, sir?"

"It doesn't say. You will be there until you are no longer needed. Coates will get your orders and travel information. Dismissed."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Harm left the admiral's office in such a daze that he didn't get a chance to notice the smirk on McIntyre's face.

"One down. One to go, and I know just what to do with her."

The admiral had decided to send Mac on a murder case at Camp Pendleton. He figured with Harm and Mac gone, he would be able to get the office running without distraction. When they came back, they would either conform to how he ran the office or they could transfer out. He had no room on his staff for reckless officers, and Harm was the worst. He finished Harm's file and read about Paraguay. He didn't know Harm resigned his commission to go there. He figured it was just typical Harm behavior. Letting his emotions take control. He didn't need someone like Harm on his staff. Maybe he would be assigned to the Henry permanently. He didn't think Mac would be a big problem. He scrutinized her file. Except when Harm was involved, she did follow rules most of the time.

He had heard that there maybe more than just a professional relationship between Harm and Mac. He really hadn't had a chance to observe them, but there was a suspicion that there maybe a romantic relationship between them. McIntyre had talked to the Interim JAG and heard about Mac's car accident. He also heard how involved Harm was in her recovery. He found it odd that Harm would request emergency leave immediately after the accident, and he remained on leave till Mac was almost cleared to return to duty. That fact alone gave credence to the rumors about them. If it turned out to be true, McIntyre wasn't sure what he would do. He ran into a similar situation in his last command and was able to transfer one of them out. The difference there was that he was familiar with them. They didn't cause trouble, and they followed the rules. In this case, neither was known for following orders. He definitely had to think about this should anything come to light.

Harm walked over to Coates' desk. She could see the shock on his face.

"Sir. Are you ok?"

"No. Actually I'm not."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do this."

"I have all your travel information and orders."

"Ok. Thanks, Jen."

"Anytime, sir. If you want, I'll take care of your place and get your mail while you're gone."

"Thanks for the offer, Jen, but I might have someone who can do that. If she can't, I'll let you know."

"Ok, sir. Be careful."

"I will."

Harm walked back into his office, shut the door, closed the binds and plopped in his chair. He ran his fingers through his hair before reading his orders. He had to report to Andrews AFB for 0600. That didn't give him much time to pack. It also didn't give him much time with Mac. How was he going to tell her? He knew she hated when he flew, and now he was going to be flying a lot. This was a conversation he didn't want to have. He thought a nice dinner would soften the blow. He spent the rest of the day finalizing his paperwork to hand over his cases. Once he was finished, he grabbed his briefcase and cover. He then took a moment to look around his office and the bullpen. This was the last time he would see it for a while. He walked into Mac's office and took in the scent. It smelled so much like her. God, he was going to miss her. He decided to leave her something to remember him by. He sat behind her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper.

_Sarah,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be on my way to the Patrick Henry. Sarah, words can't begin to describe how I'm feeling at this moment. I haven't even told you yet. All I know is that I don't want to go. For the first time in my life, I don't want to fly. I want to be with you. Flying doesn't hold a candle to the heights you take me. Sarah, I can't promise I'll come back, but I do promise to be careful. I love you so much. Take care my beautiful marine. _

_Love Always and Forever,_

_Harm_

Harm read over it and decided to add a personal item to it. He reached for his jacket and took his wings off. He pinned them to the letter and added a little note.

_P.S. Please hold on to this for me. When you are lonely or need me, hold this in your hand and remember I'll always be there for you._

Harm folded the letter, put it in an envelope, and put it on Mac's keyboard. Harm walked out the office and went down to his car. Staring the engine, Harm made his way home. Once he was home, he quickly took a shower and began making dinner. He decided to make veal parmesan. Mac had wanted that for dinner for a while. Checking his watch, he realized Mac should be home in 30 minutes. He decided to get some packing done. He figured he wouldn't need much time. He also kept a couple of spare uniforms in his garment bag, and his seabag was packed since he and Mac had bee staying at each other's apartments. He threw in anything missing and put the bags by his closet. He was walking out of the bedroom, when the phone rang.

"Rabb."

"Hey you."

"Hey. Where are you?"

"Stuck in traffic on the Beltway."

"So I take it you're running late."

"Looks like it."

"That's ok. I'll keep dinner warm."

"Thanks. I need you to do me favor."

"What do you need?"

"I think I left the Henderson file in your car. Can you go look for it?"

"Sure. I'll go check for it now."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

With a click, he was gone. Mac sensed something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She decided not to worry about it. She had to surprise her flyboy anyway. And surprise him, she did. Harm opened the door and was startled to see Mac there. She had to laugh at the goofy expression on his face.

"Traffic, huh?"

"I actually did run into traffic, but you failed to ask when."

"Oh really. Well, WHEN did you run into this traffic of yours?"

"On my way out to Norfolk, and I was late."

"Oh, so you're saying you weren't just lying to me."

"Exactly. I just fudged the time a little."

"And you can do that?"

"Harm. I'm a marine and a woman. I could do what I want."

"That I would like to see."

"Well, if you don't let me in, you'll get to watch my back as I leave."

"My sincerest apologies, my lady. Please come in."

Mac walked in and closed the door. She turned around and right into Harm's arms. She could sense something in his touch. It almost seemed like desperation. Mac was starting to worry.

"Harm. What's wrong?"

Harm had to get control of his emotions before he looked at Mac. He tried to hide the feelings, but it was no use. Mac saw right through him. He looked so worried and sad.

"Harm. Please tell me what's bothering you."

"I will, Sarah, but let's eat first. I'll feel better once I eat and so will you."

Mac knew he was stalling, but she decided to go with the flow. She helped Harm set the table, and both enjoyed a good dinner. The conversation was superficial, and Mac could tell Harm was hiding something. Once dinner was finished, Harm and Mac cleared the table and washed the dishes. When they sat on the sofa, Mac could see the tension in Harm's body. Harm tried to hide his nervousness, but it was no use. He knew Mac could read him like an open book.

"Ok, Harm, dinner's over. Now will you please tell me what's going on?"

"I'm going away, Sarah."

"That's it! You're going away? What's so bad about that? You go on assignments all the time."

"No. You don't understand. I've been given orders to report to the Patrick Henry. Sarah, I've been activated for flight duty."

* * *

Well there you have it. The first of many chapters if you want it. Let me know if you do. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin)


	2. Can We Handle This?

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews. If you didn't like McIntyre already, the future chapters will solidify it. I do have an NC17 version to this part. It does have some sexual situations, but it is extremely edited for this site. If you want it, let me know via email and I'll send it to you as long as you let me know your over 18. Anyway. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Harm could see the realization dawn on her. It felt like a ton of bricks fell on her.

"No. No. No. This can't be happening. Not after we..."

Mac couldn't finish her sentence. She was now sobbing. Harm quickly pulled her onto his lap. He rocked her, while rubbing her back.

"It's going to be ok, Sarah. Everything will work out."

Mac's anger took over. She jumped off his lap and began to pace.

"How can you say that?! Everything will NOT be ok! You're leaving again, Harm! You're leaving me to go fly some damn plane!"

Harm was quickly becoming frustrated with her.

"You think I wan this?! You think I want to go out there and risk my life flying a plane?!"

"I know you do. You've done it before."

"That was a different time. I was different. I went back to flying to prove to myself that I can do it."

"But you left me."

"I was scared. I didn't know what to do with the feelings I had."

"And how is this different now?"

Harm grabbed Mac's hand and pulled her back to the couch. He looked her straight in the eye as he spoke.

"The difference is that I'm not afraid to face my feelings anymore, Sarah. I love you Sarah Mackenzie. The difference is that I don't want to go back to flying. I want to stay here with you. With you is the only place I want to be."

"Then don't go."

"You know I have to. I have orders to report the Henry tomorrow morning."

"You're leaving that soon?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry, Sarah. I wish I didn't have to go."

"I know, Harm, but you're right. We are all duty bound. I'm sorry, too. I kind of overreacted earlier."

"It's understandable."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure. I have open ended orders."

"And the hits just keep on coming."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Harm. What time is your flight?"

"I report to Andrews for 0600."

"That doesn't give me much time."

"Much time for what?"

"For me to give you a proper send off, sailor."

"Oh. I'm sure you'll manage."

"You bet I will. Now come here."

Mac pulled Harm to her. Her lips crashed onto his. In that one instant, time stood still. Nothing existed except them. Seeking entrance, Harm's tongue glided over Mac's. Mac opened her mouth, and Harm's tongue plunged in. Their tongues dueled while their hands were busy trying to remove clothing. They could tell something was different. Each could feel the urgency in each other's motions. Their need to express themselves was so great. Mac was having trouble unbuttoning Harm's shirt. Giving up the fight, Mac ripped the shirt open. They could hear the buttons hitting in all directions. All Harm could do was laugh. Thankfully, Mac's shirt was a pullover. He had that off in no time, and her bra quickly followed. It took Mac a moment to find her voice.

"H...Harm?"

"Yes?"

"Can we move this to a more comfortable location?"

"Your wish is my command."

Harm scooped her up and made his way to the bedroom. He gently placed Mac on the bed and slid next to her. He kissed her again as his hands made quick work of her jeans. He slid them off along with her panties. He could never get enough of her beauty. He laid there, memorizing every inch of her. She pushed him onto his back and quickly removed his jeans and boxers. Then she took her nails and grazed them over his body. This act sent chills down his spine. This was not how he planned it. This night was for Mac. He wanted her to know how much he loved her.

Harm turned the tables on Mac. He rolled them till she was on her back, and he was in between her legs. He glanced up at Mac and saw the plea in her eyes. He dipped his head and tasted her. He took a moment to look up at her. She was so beautiful when she was in the throws of passion. He wondered how was he going to live without her. He didn't realize he had slowed down till Mac bucked up. He quickened his pace and locked eyes with Mac. He could see the desire and need in her eyes, and he wanted to give that to her.

"Come for me, Sarah."

That was all it took. Mac's whole body tensed as the powerful orgasm slammed into her. She was soaring into the skies with Harm as the pilot. She never felt like this with anyone. She, too, wondered how she was going to live without him. Mac slowly came down from the heavens as Harm made his way back up her body. He rolled onto his back, and pulled her onto his chest. She nuzzled into his chest and whispered.

"I love you, Harm."

"I love you, Sarah."

It took a moment to realize what Harm was doing. He gave her the release she wanted, but he asked for none. Her heart felt like it was going to burst with love. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him.

"What about you?"

"That was for you, Sarah. Seeing you lose yourself because of me is all the satisfaction I need."

She realized he may fight her a little for what she wanted to do for him. She wanted him to have the same release. Heaven knows how long it would be till they could be together again. With a plan firmly in place, Mac was on a mission to pleasure her flyboy.

"M...Mac. What are you doing?"

"What makes you think I've had enough of you, flyboy? You are addictive. When I'm with you, I want all of you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Mac continued to rub against him. As she did this, she could see the strings of his control slowly break. That was exactly what she wanted. She knew he always held a small part of himself back. He even admitted to it. He told her that he didn't want to hurt her. Mac decided that tonight would be different. She wanted Harm to lose control completely. There would be no holding back this time. Harm could feel himself slowly becoming undone. All he wanted to do was bury himself in her, but he didn't want to hurt her. Mac raked her nails across Harm's chest and looked at him.

"No holding back tonight, Harm. I want you to lose control. Come on, Harm. Let go for me. Please."

He couldn't deny her. The last string of his control broke, and he became one with her. He immediately felt his and release coming. Struggling with his voice, he spoke to her.

"Come with me, Sarah. Fly with me."

"Always, Harm."

Then it hit them. They were rocketed into the stars. Flying together on the wings of love. This was the most intense feeling harm ever experienced. Both poured everything they had into each other. All the love, worries, and fears seemed to flow out of them. All that was left was peace. He pulled her with him, and she rested her head on his chest. They laid there silently for a few moments.

"How much time do we have left?"

"I couldn't tell you. I thing we fried my internal clock."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it was worth it."

"I love you, Sarah."

"I love you, Harm."

Wrapped in a cocoon of love, both fell asleep. Harm was the first to wake up, and all he could do was watch Mac sleep. He thought she looked like an angel. She had the smallest smile on her face. It was the look of utter contentment. Mac could sense she was being watched and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey you."

"Hey."

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long."

"I guess it's time to get ready."

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"It's up to you, Sarah. I know how hard goodbyes can be for us."

"I know, but I want to be there."

"Well then. Lets go grab a shower and get out of here. I figured we would pick up breakfast on the way."

"You want company for that shower, sailor?"

"You know it, marine."

"After you."

Mac and Harm made their way to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Steam filled the room as they stepped in. Harm ever the gentleman, allowed Mac to go first. Once she was finished, Harm quickly showered.

Harm and Mac finished their shower and went into the bedroom to get dressed. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Neither wanted to address the fears and insecurities emanating in the room. Once they were dressed, Harm grabbed his bags and walked to the door with Mac in tow. He took a moment to look around the apartment. He was really going to miss all this. Mac could see the sadness in his eyes and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok, Harm. I'll look after your apartment for you."

"I guess I should have bought a plant."

"Don't worry. I'll buy one for you."

Harm escorted Mac out the door, locked it, and loaded his gear into Mac's vette. The drive to Andrews was actually a pleasant one. Both avoided the inevitable departure they were about to face. They just wanted to enjoy each other's company. Once they arrived, Harm and Mac made their way to the awaiting DC-10. The pilot told them they would be taking off in ten minutes. Harm stowed his gear and came back to Mac. He could see her fighting to keep the tears at bay. It was a battle she lost, because a lone tear escaped. Using his thumb, Harm brushed the tear away. Mac gazed up at him and was surprised to see tears welling up in his eyes.

"You're not the only one crying this time, Sarah."

"Please be careful, Harm."

"I promise. I'll call you as soon as I can."

"You better."

"Good..."

Harm didn't get to finish. Mac put a finger to his lips.

"Don't say goodbye, Harm. Please."

"Ok, Sarah. How about see you soon?"

"That could work."

"Then, I'll see you soon, Sarah. I love you."

"I love you, too. See you soon."

Not caring about regulations, Harm pulled Mac into his arms. He hugged her with all his heart. Placing a gentle kiss on her lips, Harm stepped back.

"I have to go."

"I know."

Harm turned and started to walk to the plane when Mac called him.

"Harm!"

Harm turned to see Mac salute him. He returned the salute, performed and about face and got of the plane. Once he was secured on the plane, he watched Mac from his seat. She stood there, perfectly still. The picture of what a marine should look like. She stayed that was till the plane started to taxi onto the runway. He saw her resolve give when a tear fell down her cheek. What she didn't know was another tear fell. It was a tear from the eyes of Harm.

* * *

Well there you have it. It seemed like a good breaking point. Hope you enjoyed it. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin) 


	3. Can I Go On?

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. It really helps to know the story is being read. For those who requested the NC17 version of the last chapter, I hope you got it and enjoyed it. If you didn't, let me know. Sorry for the short chapter. My computer gave me serious issues.

* * *

Once he was gone, Mac made her way back to her car and headed to work. This was the first time they would be apart for a long period of time since they had gotten together. She knew this wouldn't be easy, but she was determined to get through this. She decided to throw herself into her work. Maybe that would help her take her mind off Harm. Harm, in the meantime, was having trouble coming to terms with leaving Mac. Hell, he had trouble concentrating at this moment. All he could think about was her lips on his and her body against his. Thoughts like that could literally get him killed. He had to find a way to focus. He would be a danger to himself and the people flying with him. He remembered some of the techniques the counselor taught him after the ramp strike. He had a difficult time thinking about anything except the crash. The counselor taught him how to thought stop and that seemed to help. Since Mac invaded his thoughts much like that crash, but in a good way, he thought he should start practicing it again. With where his thoughts were going, he was going to need it.

Mac made it to the office in record time. She walked in her office, shut the door, and closed the blinds. When she reached over to turn on her computer, she saw the letter. She knew immediately who it was from. She opened it and saw the wings. Tracing it with her fingers, she read the letter. Mac was doing fine till she got to the postscript. When she read why he wanted her to have his wings, tears sprang to her eyes. A small part of her still had thought Harm put flying first, but not after she read the letter. Harm takes flying seriously, and he would never give her his wings unless he was serious about what he said to her. Plus, he seemed to know what she needed. He knew she could always count on him to be there for her. Having his wings, it gave her something tangible to hold on to. She took the wings of the letter, held them in her hand, and said a silent prayer that he would come back to her. Mac seemed to have lost track of time. She was so engrossed in her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door. Trying to compose herself quickly, Mac wiped the tears from her eyes and folded up the letter.

"Enter."

"Excuse me, ma'am. The ad... Is something wrong, ma'am?"

"I'm fine, Petty Officer. Thank you for asking."

"He's gone. Isn't he?"

"Yeah, I brought him to Andrews this morning."

"It's not going to be the same with him gone."

"I know, but we'll manage."

"If you need anything, ma'am, just ask."

"I will. Thank you. You need something, Petty Officer?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. The admiral wants to see you."

"Great. Do you know why?"

"I think it has to do with the marine that was murdered at Camp Pendleton."

"Well, I did want to bury myself in work. Let me go see what he wants. Thanks for the heads up."

"Anytime."

Mac exited her office and made her way to the admiral's. There was something about him that she didn't like. Making sure she was in marine mode, Mac knocked.

"Enter."

"Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease. Have a seat." 

"Thank you, sir."

"I trust Commander Rabb made it to Andrews on time."

"Yeas, sir. I dropped him off this morning."

"Humph. Good. Well enough chitchat. I have an assignment for you. Are you familiar with the marine murdered at Camp Pendleton?"

"Yes, sir. Corporal Bell was found dead in his room two nights ago. He had a single gunshot wound to the head. I thought they ruled it a suicide?"

"That was their first thought. The initial scene looked like a suicide, but NCIS believes it was murder. Forensic evidence points to foul play. I want you on the next flight to California. Have Coates make your travel arrangements. Dismissed."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Mac walked out and stopped at Coates' desk.

"I need the first flight available to California."

"So you are investigating the murder."

"Yeah, I said I wanted to be busy. Ask and you shall receive."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll have your travel arrangements within the hour, ma'am."

"Thanks."

Mac walked away and went back to her office to gather the cases she needed to transfer. She was almost done when Bud knocked.

"Just the man I was looking for. Come on in, Bud."

"Hello, ma'am. How are you doing?"

"Better considering everything."

"Well, ma'am, Harriet and I wanted you to know that if you need anything while the Commander is away, just ask."

"Are we that obvious?"

"Permission to speak freely."

"Yes."

"Ma'am. I suspected it happened when the Commander came back to work. It was confirmed when you came back. You two seemed different. I saw the looks you both shared. Those were looks of love."

"Well, I guess there's no denying it anymore."

"I think I'm speaking for everyone, ma'am. We all watched you and the Commander dance around each other for so long. We're so happy that you both finally found your way."

"It had been a long road, Bud. It's just frustrating. We've just found each other, and now he's gone. I don't even know when he'll be back."

"He'll be back before you know it. Just remember, there's always email. That's how Harriet and I kept in touch while I was at sea."

"You're right, Bud. Thanks for the encouragement."

"Anytime. I take it you have something for me?"

"Yeah. The admiral is sending me to investigate the murder at Camp Pendleton, so I have to hand over my cases."

"Ok, ma'am. I'll take them. Maybe Commander Sturgis can give me a hand."

"I'm sure he will. Here comes Coated with my flight info."

"Ma'am, the first flight available is at 1600. I also arranged for someone to pick you up at the airport."

"Thanks. Well, since all my cases are taken care of, I'll go home and pack."

"Have a safe trip, ma'am. If you need anything, just call."

"I will. See you all later."

Mac left the office and went home to pack. She knew she had enough time for one more stop before heading to the airport. Once everything was packed, Mac went to Harm's. When she opened the door, she was enveloped by his sent. She knew what she wanted and headed to the bedroom she took a moment to stare at the bed. That was where they finally became one. She could still feel him. His kisses and his caresses invaded her mind. Shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts, Mac went to his dresser. She opened the drawer and pulled out one of his T-shirts. She pulled it to her face and inhaled. It smelled so much like him. She figured if she couldn't have him here to hold her physically, then she could at least have something he wore. That way, he would be holding her somehow. Locking the door, Mac made her way back to her car and went to the airport. The flight was uneventful. She caught up on her sleep, since she didn't get much the night before. Her dreams were filled with a handsome sailor. When she landed, she grabbed her carryon. She walked into the concourse in search for her ride. She couldn't see anyone who resembled someone who would pick her up. Suddenly, she was tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and was surprised at who was behind her.

"Admiral!"

* * *

Well. There it is. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be much longer I hope. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin) 


	4. Can We Survive On Email Alone?

AN: Thanks again for the reviews. I enjoy reading each and every one of them. Here is the next part of the saga. Enjoy.

* * *

"Mac."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, Coates contacted me. She told me about Harm being deployed for flight duty and that you were on your way here. Francesca and I were here to see Angels Stadium. I offered to pick you up. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course, I don't mind, sir. I'm sorry. I'm just surprised to see you here."

"Coates thought you wouldn't mind seeing a familiar face."

"Not really. It's good to see you, sir."

"It's good to see you, too. You didn't look so good last time I saw you."

"Yeah. I was pretty beaten up."

"Well, why don't we collect you bags, and I'll take you to your hotel. After you settle in, we can go to dinner. I'm supposed to meet Francesca back at the hotel anyway." 

"You're at the same hotel?"

"I am. Francesca likes it out here, so we extended our stay."

"Well, let's go."

Mac and AJ collected her belongings and went down to the car. They traveled in silence till AJ decided to break it.

"So, how are you doing, Mac?"

"I'm doing good, sir. Everything healed up nicely. I just have a couple more doctor's appointments."

"Mac you can call me AJ, you know."

"I know. Sorry, si...AJ."

AJ could tell she was avoiding the question. Neither one of them were very talkative about personal issues. Hell, the only reason he brought it up was because Coated told him she saw Mac crying.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I know, AJ. I just don't' know what to tell you. I don't' know how much I can say."

"Mac. I'm no longer in the Navy so don't worry about repercussions. Besides, I've watched you and Harm avoid a personal relationship like it was the plague. I saw Harm the night of you accident, and when you woke up. If that wasn't a man in love, I don't know what is. Hell, I even told him to invite me to the wedding."

"You're right about everything, AJ. I'm sorry. It's going to take some getting use to with you no longer in the military."

"I know, Mac. So let's try this again. How are you doing?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It all happened so fast. One minute Harm and I were going somewhere with this relationship. The next minute, he's being deployed. It's not like he's never left before. We all have our military obligations to perform. It's just this is the first time he's gone since we finally admitted our feelings to each other. We did agree to email and talk whenever possible, but it's not the same. He hasn't been gone a day, and I already miss him. I feel so stupid."

"It's not stupid. I missed my ex-wife when duty called. It happens to everyone, and it won't be easy. But I know you two. You both have gotten yourselves in ad out of trouble so many times. You both can survive this."

"I know. Maybe this investigation will take my mind off of it."

"I'm sure it will."

"Thanks, AJ, for everything."

"Not a problem."

"Now tell me all about the parks you've visited."

The rest of the drive was pleasant. They arrived at the hotel, Mac checked in, and went with AJ and Francesca to dinner. It was still early, but her body was still on Washington D.C time. It was a pleasant dinner. Conversation was light, and Mac really enjoyed the company. Mac decided to head back to the hotel after dinner, but she promised to meet up with them some other time. Mac went back to her room and sat at the table to review the case notes. For what she could tell, Corporal Bell was a model marine. He had excellent fit reps, and he was even up for promotion. Something wasn't right about this case. According to the NCIS's initial inquiry, Corporal Bell appeared to not have any enemies. She decided to call Bud tomorrow and have him dig up what he can about Corporal Bell. God, she wished Harm was here. He had excellent instincts. Harm. She realized she hadn't thought about him in a while. She knew he wasn't there yet, but she figured she'd send him an email anyway.

TO: Stickboynavy.mil

FROM: Ninjagirlmarinecorps.mil

_Harm,_

_I wanted to send you and email to tell you where I am. At least that's what I told myself. I actually wanted to tell you I love you and hope you're home soon. The admiral sent me on a murder investigation at Camp Pendleton. I wish you were here. Something's not right about this case. I need you gut feelings. Hell, I need you. Well, I'm going to take a shower and hit the sack. Take care, flyboy. I love you._

_Love,_

_Your Sarah_

Signing off, Mac took a shower and headed to bed. Her dreams were filled with visions of her favorite sailor.

Harm, however, wasn't sleeping. His thoughts were filled with his beautiful jarhead. He hoped she would be ok. He had secretly asked Bud and Harriet to look out for her. He knew she was a marine and could handle anything, but he also knew she was a woman. He also wondered why he was being activated. He was 40 years old. Why would they need him? He just couldn't figure it out. He looked at his watch. It was 2200 Virginia time. He made a note to set his watch once he was on the Henry. He still had 4 hours till he reached Bahrain. From there, he would take a hilo to the Henry. Deciding to try to get some sleep, Harm sat back, closed his eyes, and fell asleep. He didn't wake up till it was time to land. Once he landed, he had a few minutes to freshen up before getting on the hilo. Next thing he knew, he was airborne again and on his way to the Henry. Once he landed, he reported to the bridge.

"Commander Rabb reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Commander. I bet you're wondering what you're doing here."

"The thought crossed my mind, skipper."

"Well, I requested you."

"May I ask why, sir?"

"We've known each other for a while, Commander. We will by flying missions that are risky and the rules of engagement are sketchy. I want someone up there that not only knows how to fly, but can make important decisions in a hurry without wondering what the repercussions would be."

"I can see your point, sir."

"I knew you would. Since you just got here, why don't you grab some rack time? Once you've rested, we'll discuss your missions."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Harm saluted and turned to leave. He hesitated for a moment, and he glanced back at Captain Ingles.

"Something on you mind, Commander?"

"Yes, sir. I was wondering how long would I be here?"

"You have somewhere more important to be?" 

"Yes, sir. I mean... no sir. I'm here to do my duty as long as I'm needed."

"That's reassuring to hear, Commander. I honestly can't say how long you'll be here. If everything goes well, maybe a month or two."

"Thank you, sir."

"Anytime. Dismissed."

Harm went to the officer's quarters and stowed his gear. For some reason, he was wide-awake. He didn't sleep that long on the plane, and he certainly wouldn't call what he did sleeping anyway. He remembered he needed to email or call Mac and let her know he got here ok. Checking his watch, it was 0400 Virginia time. It was still too early to call, so he decided to email her. He booted up his computer and saw Mac had emailed him. Smiling, he read the message and them hit the reply button.

TO: Ninjagirlmarinecorps.mil

FROM: Stickboynavy.mil

_Sarah,_

_You beat me to it. I wanted to write you first. In case you haven't guessed, I made it here ok. I talked to the Captain. He seems to think that if all goes well, I'll be her a month or two. That seems so long away, but I'm sure time will fly by (no pun intended)._

_So Camp Pendleton, huh? Sounds interesting. You'll have to keep me posted on what develops, and don't' thing you don't have good instincts. Your instincts have saved my six so many times that I've lost count._

_I need you too, Sarah. I miss you already. Well, the skipper told me to get some rack time, so I'll write you soon. I know I will have beautiful dreams of you in a tub. Take care my beautiful marine._

_Love,_

_Harm_

After clicking the send button, Harm decided to take the skipper's advice and went to bed. Sleep quickly took him to the arms of his marine.

* * *

AN: Well there's it is. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm playing with the next chapter so it may take a bit to update. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin) 


	5. What The Hell Is Going On?

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I am going out of town this weekend, so hopefully this will tie you guys over till I can write some more. Enjoy.

* * *

Just as Harm predicted, the days flew by for the both of them. When Harm wasn't flying, he was sleeping. The skipper kept him flying any chance he got. Both knew there was no room for error when he flew. Most of the missions were reconnaissance, but then there were the risky ones. The covert operations were the hardest. He would provide close air support for the insertion teams. Many of those times he found himself being fired upon. He had to decide quickly what course of action to take. When he wasn't thinking about missions, he was thinking about Mac. The traded email back and forth, but he missed her voice. He had finally gotten a day off, and he decided to call her. He needed to hear her voice. He figured he would call her later when he knew she would be back at the hotel.

Mac, however, was getting nowhere in this investigation. Everywhere she turned, there was a dead end. Bud had gotten the background information on Corporal Bell. There was nothing significant in it. His record was spotless. He never even got a traffic ticket. He joined the marines right after September 11th. Once he completed boot camp, he was sent to Camp Pendleton to be a part of the 11th Marine Expeditionary Unit (aka. Task Force Yankee). He and his unit were deployed in Operation Enduring Freedom from Jun to December 2002. He returned to the states, and was deployed again in February 2003 to support Operation Iraqi Freedom. He had returned in May 2003. Since then, he had been at Camp Pendleton continuously training with his unit. Mac had interviewed the people who knew him, and they all said the same thing. He was a guy everyone got along with. He always followed orders and helped out when needed.

There was only one thing that did bother Mac. Corporal Elliot had been a little quick when she questioned him. She didn't realize it till she sat to review all her interview notes at the end of the week. Something just didn't sit well with her. She decided to see what information Bud could dig up on him. Since it was Friday, she decided to give Bud and herself a break. They had been investigating this case for almost two weeks. They both needed a break. She decided that since Harm wasn't there to help her relax, she would take a hot bubble bath. She had just relaxed into the tub when her cell phone rang. Luckily, she had it with her and reached to grab it.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie."

"Hello there, sweet thing."

"Harm!"

"I take it you miss me?"

"You know I do. Email can only help so much."

"I know how you feel. How are you doing? How's the investigation?"

"To answer your first question, I'm doing fine. As for you second, lousy."

"What's going on? You still can't find a suspect?"

"No. Corporal Bell was liked by everyone, but there is somebody that rubs me the wrong way."

"Who?"

"Corporal Elliot. He was Bell's roommate. I interviewed him early in the investigation. I was reviewing interviews tonight, and something doesn't feel right about him."

"What do you mean?"

"He seemed to answer the questions a little too quickly. I also remember he did seem a little uneasy, but I thought it was nothing."

"You usually pick up on those things, Mac."

"I know, but I was a little off. I had trouble concentrating on the investigation because a certain flyboy kept invading my thoughts."

"Sure. Blame it on me."

"Of course."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to question him again and see what bud can dig up on him."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Enough about me, how are things there, Harm? Any idea when you'll be home?"

"Everything is going as well as can be expected. We've been flying everyday. This was my first day off. Still up in the air as to when I'll be home. It could be another 2-4 weeks."

"I wish you were home now. I miss my sidekick."

"Sidekick, huh? Is that all I am to you?'

"No you are many other things to me, but I'm not going tell you what they are. I'm going to wait till I see you and can cover your body with mine."

"Sounds very tempting. I can't wait to see you again."

"Me too."

"I hate to say this, but I have to go, Sarah."

"I know how you feel, but I can't have you tying up all the phone lines."

"I'll try to call you soon. If I can't, just look for my email."

"I will. I love you, Harm."

"I love you, Sarah."

"Be careful."

"I will. Follow your instincts."

"Bye."

"Bye."

With a soft click, she was gone. He sighed and headed back to his quarters. He still had time for a power nap before going up again. Mac also sighed and slid further into the bubbles in the hopes of relaxing.

Meanwhile, back at JAG, all hell broke loose. No sooner did Mac and Harm leave did the Admiral come in and reorganize things. Before anyone was allowed to begin work, he had role call. He inspected all employees, and he wrote them up if their uniform was out of line. He left a memo stating that everything had to go through him first, and he expected all rules and regulations to be followed. Those who broke the rules would be written up. It had gotten so bad that the staff felt they couldn't go to the bathroom without permission. No one knew how much more he or she could take. They know he was assigned permanently, but maybe there was a catch to this assignment.

Bud seemed to get the brunt of it. The admiral didn't see why Bud was allowed to stay in the military. He tried to find fault with Bud's work, but he couldn't. There was nothing wrong with his work. Bud was good at what he did. Besides, he had good teachers. Bud tried to deal with it, but he found it difficult. His wife was no longer at JAG, and his two best friends were unavailable. Besides, he figured they would be too busy to give him advice. He arrived Monday, on time as usual, and prepared for the day's torture. He hoped Mac would have some investigative work for him to do. That way, he would have an excuse to leave the office. He had just sat at his desk as the phone rang.

"Lieutenant Commander Roberts."

"Hey, Bud! How are things at JAG?"

"Oh hi, ma'am. You really don't want to know."

"What's going on over there?"

"Ma'am. I don't want to worry you."

"Bud, tell me what's up."

"It's the admiral, ma'am. He had us report for role call in the morning and inspect our uniforms. If they aren't perfect we get written up. To make matters worse, we can't even get a legal pad without him knowing about it."

"You have to be kidding."

"I wish I was. I also get the impression he doesn't like me. He tries to find fault with everything I do."

"I wonder why he's doing this?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I think it's because of you and Commander Rabb."

"Us? What do we have to do with it?"

"Well, Petty Officer Coates overheard the admiral talking about you two. He didn't seem too pleased with the both of you. He said he hoped Commander Rabb gets stationed permanently on the Henry, and he wanted to send you out to California just to get rid of you for a while."

"Why?"

"I think it's because he wants to change t whole office into what he wants it to be. With you two gone, he can do it without protest."

"Yeah, I can see Harm not liking to report for role call."

"Exactly. I think it's a tactic to get rid of the Commander and possible you."

"Well, we'll just see about that."

"I'm sorry to dump all this on you, ma'am. Was there something you needed?"

"I'm glad you told me, bud. With AJ here, maybe we can figure something out. I do need you to do something though."

"Fire away."

"I need you to do a background check on Corporal Elliot. He was Corporal Bell's roommate. There's something not right about him."

"I see what I can do, ma'am. It may take a while. The admiral has us reorganizing the filing system."

"You have to be kidding me. Get back to me when you can. I'm going to question him again."

"Ok, ma'am. By the way, have you heard from the Commander? We got another email from him today."

"I actually got to talk to him on Friday, Bud."

"Really! How is he doing? When is he coming home?"

"He's fine, Bud. He's not sure when he'll be home though."

"I hope it's soon. Take care, ma'am. I have to get ready for role call. I'll call you as soon as I can with the information you requested."

"Thanks, Bud."

The line disconnected. Mac sat back in her chair and sighed. She reached into the pocket of her uniform and pulled out the one thing that was always with her. She took a moment and ran her fingers over the wings. She knew it was silly, but she always felt closer to him when she had them with her. With a silent prayer, she put it back in her pocket, gathered her things, and went to look for Corporal Elliot.

* * *

Well there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will update as soon a possible. Now all you have to do it hit the little lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin) 


	6. Do You Love Me?

AN: Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. Had a bit of writers block. Thanks to those who reviewed. I noticed the reviews have definately decrease, but that's ok. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Corporal Elliot was in the hangar bay preparing for another amphibious maneuver. He was stowing some gear when Mac approached.

"Corpora Elliot. Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure thing, ma'am."

Corporal Elliot jumped down, saluted, and followed Mac into an office. Mac sat behind the desk and instructed Corporal Bell to have a seat.

"What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"I have a few questions about Corporal Bell I would like to ask you."

"Excuse me, ma'am, but didn't we already do this?"

"Yes we did, but your are the Corporal's roommate. You probably knew him better than anyone else."

"What would you like to know, ma'am?"

"Did Corporal Bell seem to have any problems with anyone in the unit?"

"No ma'am. He got along with everyone here."

"What about outside of the base? Was he seeing someone?"

"Yes ma'am. I heard him say he was seeing someone, but I can't remember he name."

"Do you think anyone else would know?"

"Probably not ma'am. Corporal Bell kept to himself."

"Where were you the night he was killed?"

"I was at the bar with a couple of friends shooting pool. I can give you names if you like."

"That might be a good idea, Corporal."

Corporal Elliot wrote the names on a sheet of paper and handed it to Mac. Mac folded the paper and put it in her briefcase.

"Ok, Corporal. That's all I have for now. I may stop by later if I can think of anything else."

"No problem, ma'am."

"Dismissed."

"Aye, aye, ma'am."

Once Corporal Elliot left, Mac sat back and began massaging her temples. She couldn't shake this feeling that Corporal Elliot was hiding something. He said Corporal Bell kept to himself. That's not the impression she got from the other men in his unit. Something just didn't fit, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She hoped Bud could come up with some information. Mac gathered her notes and made her way back to her quarters to try to put the pieces together.

Bud, on the other hand, didn't even have time to think much less do the background check Mac asked him for. He finally finished reorganizing the filing system yesterday. Since today was Friday, he figured he could get that background check done. No such luck. The admiral decided to review the budget to see where they could save money. It was almost closing time when the admiral released him. Bud almost had to beg to be allowed to stay later. Bud had to explain he was helping Mac in her investigation, and she needed him to do a background check on a potential suspect. The admiral reluctantly agreed. He didn't want this case solved quickly. He wanted Mac gone as long as possible. He had the office almost running the way he wanted. He figured one more week would do it. He knew the staff didn't like him, but he didn't care. He was here to do a job, and he would do it the way he wanted to. The only thing that worried him was that he had a fit rep coming up. He was told that the SECNAV would evaluate his performance and decide whether to keep him or not. That was his reasoning for being so hard on the staff. He really wanted this assignment.

Harm had to admit he was having a good time. He really loved flying, and the CAG made sure he was doing a lot of it. So far, everything went well. They ran into some small arms fire, but it was nothing to worry about. It had been three weeks since he left. He missed Mac so much. Keeter and Tuna kept harassing him over her, too. He had planned on keeping everything secret, but Keeter spoiled that. He knew Harm too well for his own good. It was about a week after he arrived and Keeter, Tuna, and him were in the chow line. They talked about their last mission and what then next one would be. They were sitting there eating when Keeter asked how Mac was doing.

_Flashback_

"_So, how is that gorgeous marine of yours, Harm?"_

"_Mac is fine. She's at Camp Pendleton investigating a murder."_

"_Man I sure miss her. I had a blast riding through the desert with her. I have some leave coming up. I think I might just look her up. What do you think Harm?"_

_Harm knew Keeter was trying to rile him up, but he wasn't going for it. He wanted his relationship with Mac secret._

"_You can do what you want, Keeter. Mac is a big girl. She can make her own decisions."_

"_Well, I just might have to do that. I'll take her on a nice romantic dinner, then some dancing, then back to my place for a night cap."_

_Keeter could see Harm was definitely not liking his little fantasy. He could tell Harm was about to reach his breaking point, and he was determined to win the bet with Tuna. Keeter suspected something when he found a picture of Mac under Harm's pillow. Tuna said it was nothing, but Keeter thought there was something there. It was time to take it up a notch._

"_Maybe I can convince her to stay for breakfast."_

_That was all it took. With a glare that would make Mac proud, Harm spoke to Keeter._

"_I can assure you. Mac will not spend the night with you."_

"_Oh? Why is that?"_

"_Because I know her. It's not her style."_

"_How exactly do you know what her style is? I maybe her type you know. You weren't with us in the desert. You didn't see the chemistry between us."_

"_I highly doubt there was any chemistry, Keeter. You both were too busy trying to escape."_

"_That's what you think. I think I will use my leave and pay her a visit. See is she wants to make a chemical reaction if you know what I mean."_

_That was it. Keeter could see it in his eyes, although he didn't expect this type of reaction. It was a good thing they were the only ones in the chow hall. Harm had reached across the table, grabbed Keeter by his flight suit, and pulled him towards him till he was face to face with Harm._

"_If you so much as look at her the wrong way, I will make sure only a DNA analysis would be able to identify the body."_

"_Hey Harm! What the hell's gotten into you? Put me down!"_

"_Put him down, Hammer!"_

_Gaining control of his emotions, Harm released Keeter._

"_I'm sorry, Keeter. I don't know what got into me."_

"_I would hazard a guess."_

"_What?"_

"_I think the little green eyed monster reared it's ugly head."_

"_Jealous? You think I was jealous."  
_

"_Harm. I have known you for years, and I have never seen you react like that. Even with Dianne."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really. Face it, Hammer. You are in love."_

"_I know that, Keeter."_

"_You do? I thought you said you and Mac were only friends."_

"_I did say that, but things change, Keeter."_

"_Since when?"  
_

"_Its only been a little over a month."_

"_What brought it about?"_

"_Mac was in a terrible accident. She actually died on me a few times. Going through that experience helped me to realize that I can't live in the past. I need to live in the present, and that present involves Mac."_

"_I didn't know about the accident. I'm sorry, Harm. I was just trying to win a bet."_

"_What?!"_

"_Tuna and I had a bet about you and Mac. He said you two were only friends, but I told him you both secretly loved each other."  
_

"_You mean you did all this for a bet?"_

"_Yeah. Although I didn't expect it to turn out like this. I'm sorry again, Harm"_

"_It's ok, Keeter. I'm sorry, too. This is all so new to me. I guess I'm just not handling it well."_

"_Well, we're here if you need us."_

"_Thanks guys."_

"_Anytime. Now pay up, Tuna."_

_End Flashback_

Harm still smiled about that day. He was going to tell Mac about it when they spoke, but it slipped his mind. It seemed all he had now was memories. He hoped those memories would keep him going. He was ready to go. He hoped things would stay quiet. If they did, maybe the skipper would send him home. With a sigh, Harm got up and went to get ready for the next mission.

* * *

Well there it is. I hope you liked it. If you did, all you need to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin) 


	7. Can The Past Stay In The Past?

AN: Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. My harddrive has decided to eat itself. This may be my last update for a while. I promise to update as soon as my new computer comes in. Enjoy

* * *

It took a little longer then expected, but Bud finally received the background check on Corporal Elliot. The information he found had more questions than it did answers. It seemed that Corporal Elliot didn't exist till 1999. For some reason, that's where the trail ended. Bud suspected what the reason was, but he wasn't sure. He knew Mac would want this ASAP. He decided to call her before he left. Harriet and he were taking the boys to the country for the weekend. He dialed Mac's cell phone, but he got her voice mail. He left her a message, secured everything, and left for the day.

With a huge sigh, Mac collapsed on her bed. She just got through with a meeting with the base Commanding Officer. He was curious at to why this investigation was taking so long. Mac explained that there wasn't much evidence to give them a good suspect. She did inform him of her suspicions of Corporal Elliot. She stated she is waiting for some background information from HQ. Her explanation seemed to satisfy him, although he did stress the need to wrap up this investigation quickly.

Mac reached over and grabbed her cell phone. The battery was dead when she got up and forgot to bring her car charger. She noticed she had a new voicemail. She listened to Bud's message with interest. She, too, had her suspicions, but she has no way to find out now.

Her first thought was to contact Clay, but he was gone. A part of her still missed him. It took her a while, but she realized she was with Clay for all the wrong reasons. They had shared an intense experience and leaned on each other for support. It wasn't till she realized how distant Harm and she got that her and Clay wouldn't work. She didn't realize how much she really needed Harm in her life. She remembered lying in bed at night wondering why Harm and she were so far apart. She figured it was because they fell into the same routine. But it wasn't the same routine. She remembered telling Harm that he only showed interest when she had one foot out the door. To him, she was unavailable. That's when he usually would try to make his presence known. But not this time. This time, he kept his distance. He barely spoke to her, and when he did, it usually ended in an argument. She tried to rationalize that it was because of Mattie that Harm didn't fight for her. She came to the conclusion, however, that she only had herself to blame this time. It all started with the word "never". It's hard to believe that one word could severe a relationship that lasted years. What hurt the worst was that she didn't mean it. She was just hurting, and she did what she always did. She took it out on someone, and Harm was the closest person. It didn't help matters when Harm wasn't taken back at JAG and had to go work for the CIA. She tried to get in touch with him, but he never returned her calls. Looking back on it, she wouldn't have called back either. She did save never after all. Then he came back, and it went from bad to worse.

Granted, Harm wasn't completely innocent in this fiasco. He had his share of rude remarks. That alcoholic comment in court alone made her want to strangle the life out of him. It seemed like he did his best to keep Mac out of his life. Hell, he didn't even tell her about Mattie till he needed her. As usual, that turned into an argument, and he left. Those words he told her truly hurt, but they made sense. Why should he fight for her? She said they could never be. What else could he have done? In the end, there were many things that both could have done, but both were too scared to do them.

She remembered talking to Harm about all this. It was a very memorable conversation. For once, Harm actually opened up to her. It was after a very intense lovemaking session that Mac decided to broach the subject.

_Flashback_

"_Harm?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you remember what life was like before the accident?"_

"_Of course I do, Sarah. How could I forget?"_

"_I guess I'm trying to ask you if you remember the night you came over to ask me to help you with Mattie?"_

"_Yeah. I remember that night?"_

"_Do you think you could answer that question now?"_

"_What question is that?"  
_

"_Why didn't you fight for me?"_

_Harm figured this conversation would come up sometime. Luckily, he knew what he wanted to say._

"_Honestly Sarah, I didn't know if I should."  
_

"_What?"_

"_Look at our history, Sarah. I'm the reason you're not married right now."  
_

"_What?!"_

"_If I didn't crash that night, you and Mic would be married."_

"_Let me get this straight. You think that just because you went down, Mic and I didn't get married?"_

"_I think I played a very big part in it."_

"_Harm let me fill you in on a little secret. I honestly don't think I would have married Mic. I was actually waiting for you to stop me."_

"_ME? What could I do? You have proven time and time again that I have no control over you."_

"_I wanted you to tell me how you felt about me. I wanted you to give me a reason to not marry Mic. I was prepared to leave him for you."_

"_I can't believe I'm hearing this."_

"_Can't you. Surely you knew how I felt about you, Harm. That wasn't a brother-sister kiss we shared at my engagement party."_

"_I think deep down inside, I knew you didn't want to marry Mic, but I didn't want to get in the way."_

"_Why?"_

"_You seemed happy, Sarah. That's all I ever wanted for you. If Mic made you happy, then I was happy for you."_

"_That's what you meant when you said you are only this way with me."_

"_Yes."_

"_Was it the same way with Clay?"_

"_Not exactly. I must admit that I really didn't like the idea of you and Clay. You've known him just as long as you've known me. He never seemed to be your type."_

"_Then why didn't you say anything?_

"_I didn't think it was my place anymore. I was out of you life for a while, and when I came back, you didn't seem to really miss me. I figured you had moved on with Clay."_

"_I did, but not in the way you think."_

"_I asked you if you loved him."_

"_I remember. I also remember evading the question."_

"_That you did."_

"_You still haven't answered mine either."_

"_I haven't?"_

"_Not really."_

_Harm sat up and looked Mac in the eye._

"_As I said, Sarah, all I ever wanted for you is to be happy. If Clay did that, then I wished you all the happiness. You have been through so much that I would sell my soul to ensure your happiness."_

"_Can you ever forgive me?"  
_

"_What for?"_

"_For being so blind."_

"_Only if you could forgive me for the same reason."  
_

"_I think that could be arranged."  
_

"_Then I think it's time that we kiss and make up."_

"_Oh yeah. Come here, sailor."_

_End Flashback_

Looking back on it, she knew Harm had forgiven her, but she couldn't forgive herself. They continued to talk about it the next morning. For once, Harm made sense. He had told her that they had done their fair share of hurting each other. He said that was in the past, and he was tired of living in the past. All he cared about was his future with her. It was at that moment, lying on the bed in the middle of an investigation that she decided he was right. She could spend the rest of her life kicking herself in the butt for all the mistakes she made, or she could move on. She decided to move on. Exhausted by the war in her head, Mac decided to get some sleep and figure out what to do tomorrow.

* * *

Well there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. I will update as soon as possible. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin) 


	8. What Does He Have Up His Sleeve?

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I'm also sorry for the short update. I had to evacuate with Hurricane Ivan coming, I have only had this little bit to post. I had to borrow a computer to post this. I should get my new one this week, so hopefully I can post more. Thanks again for your patience and reviews. On with the show!

* * *

Mac was asleep for a few hours when her cell phone rang.

"H...hello?"

"Mac?"

"Harm?"

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah. It's been one of those weeks."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. I'll get through it."

"I know you will."

"How is it you call when I need to hear you voice?"

"Because it's usually when I need to hear your voice."

"Oh."

"So what's going on?"

"This investigation is driving me crazy. Although I did get some interesting information from Bud today."

"What did you find out?"

"Well, I had a suspicion that Corporal Elliot was hiding something. I had Bud do a background check. It seems Corporal Elliot didn't exist prior to 1999."

"That's strange. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah. I'm going to call Kershaw Monday. He owes me one."

"Well, if he doesn't help, email me. I know he owes me more than one."

"I'll keep that in mind. How are you doing?"

"Just got back from a mission."

"Everything go alright?"

"Yeah. Went off without a hitch."

"Good."

"I spoke to the skipper today."

"What did he say?"

"He said. If it stay quiet, I may go home in two weeks."

"That's great news, Harm!"

"I thought you would like that."

"I hope everything remains quiet. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you. I'm sorry, but I have to go, Sarah."

"It's ok. I know you can't stay on the phone long."

"Actually..."

"What?"

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I plan to soak in a hot bubble bath. Why?"

"Well I told you I spoke to the skipper today. He asked how everything was going at JAG. I filled him in on your assignment, and he asked if I would like to use his room to contact you tomorrow to discuss the case further."

"Does he really think you going to help me on this case?"

"Does it really matter?"

"You got a point there. I will make sure I am back in my room by then. What time are you calling?"

"2000 your time."

"Do you want me in the tub when you call?"

"Of coarse. It helps with what I have planned."

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

"You'll see."

"I can't wait. Talk to you tomorrow, Harm. I love you. Pleasant dreams."

"My dreams are always pleasant when you're in them. I love you, too. Goodnight."

The line disconnected and both sighed. Tomorrow may help, but two weeks couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Well, there it is. Again, sorry for the short one. I hope to have a long one for the next time, and it will be edited for content. If you want the NC17 version, let me know. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin) 


	9. How Far Is Heaven?

AN: Greetings and Salutations everyone! Here is the long awaited update. I did edit it for content. For those who wanted the NC17 version, let me know. I lost my email with the new computer, so I don't know who wanted it. I apoligize for the long break between updates. I hope to update more often now. Enjoy.

* * *

Since Mac had to talk to Kershaw, she decided to take a break that weekend. She decided to go to the spa on Saturday. She also called AJ and planned to have lunch with him on Sunday. He told her Francesca was going shopping and she wouldn't be back till dinner. Mac felt a little uneasy having lunch with AJ. He was her former Commanding Officer, and he isn't exactly known for being touchy feely. They decided to meet in the lobby and then walk to a café'.

Mac spent a relaxing day at the spa. She figured it would be a good way to prepare herself for the conversation she was going to have with Harm that night. She could just imagine being about to talk to him for longer than 5 minutes. She missed him so much. Once her day was done, Mac grabbed some jasmine bubble bath and body wash and headed back to the hotel. She had a night to prepare for after all.

Harm, however was having a difficult time flying. It was an easy mission. He was following a supply plane into Iraq. Once he was finished, he headed back to the ship. He wanted to get a quick shower and some chow before calling Mac. He missed her touch and longed to lose himself in her again. He decided that Mac could probably use the release he desired. He counted the minutes till he could call her. He was so tired from flying all day, but the thought of talking to Mac seemed to revive him. He quickly made his way back to the skipper's quarters. He was told he would have 30 minutes to talk to Mac about the case. He decided that he would actually commit about 5 minutes to that discussion since he had better things on his mind. He secured the door, pick up the phone and had to call placed to Mac's room.

Mac was comfortably soaking in the tub when the phone rang. She made sure it was right next to her when he called.

"You're 1 minute and 40 seconds late, Commander."

"I apologize, Colonel. The communications room was having difficulty setting up the ship-to-shore connection."

"I see. Well I guess I will have to have a discussion with them when I see them again. It's not nice to keep a marine waiting. Especially if it is to talk to the man she loves."

"I can see your point. So the skipper gave me 30 minutes to talk to you about the case. Since I don't want to lie to him and say we discussed the case when we actually didn't, I thought we could talk about it for 5 minutes or so. Deal?"

"I like the way your mind works. Deal."

"So what's going on with the case?"

"Nothing much. Since I need to talk to Kershaw Monday, I decided to relax this weekend."

"Do you think he will help you?"

"I hope so. If not, I know this incredibly handsome sailor who can."

"Really? Anyone I know?"

"I'm sure you two have met before."

"Probably. Is our 5 minutes up?"

"Not really, but I think we can move on."

"Works for me. So are you in the tub?"

Splashing a little, "What do you think?"

"I think you are exactly where I want you."

"Exactly?"

"Well, I would much prefer to be there with you, but this would have to do."

"I know. So, what's on your mind, sailor?"

"You."

"Really? And what am I'm doing to you?"

"It's not what you're doing to me. It's what I'm doing to you."

Mac knew exactly where this conversation was heading, and she, for once, had no problem with that. She never did this before. To tell the truth, she never really wanted to. She never saw the reason for it, but tonight she felt different. It had been so long since she saw Harm, and all she could think about was making love to him. If she couldn't be there with him physically, she could at least have this.

"And what is that."

Harm steeled himself. 'Ok. This is what you wanted. Now just use your imagination.'

"I'll tell you, but I need you to do something first."

"What?"

"I want you to close your eyes and imagine me there with you. Let your hands be my hands. I just want you to feel Sarah."

"I think I can do that."

"Good. Picture me kneeling beside you, reaching over you to grab the body wash and loafer sponge. I apply a little body wash and lather up the loafer. I take it and begin to wash you."

"That feels good."

Mac actually could picture Harm washing her like that. He had done that to her the weekend before he left, but he didn't use a loafer.

As Harm continued to play out his scenario, Mac and Harm couldn't believe how turned on they were. It felt like they were with each other at this very moment. Harm could here Mac's breathing increase and knew she was building. He wanted her to have this release. No...he needed her to have this release. It was time to bring it home. And bring it home he did. When Mac was finished, her side of the line became quiet. Harm was beginning to wonder if she was ok.

"Still with me, marine?"

"To heaven and back, sailor."

"Good."

"Harm...that was..."

"I know, Sarah."

"I don't know how to describe it."

"You don't have to. Hearing you call my name was all I needed. We don't have much time left, Sarah."

Mac's internal clock kicked in and she realized he was right. He spent almost his whole time giving her release. Well he certainly wasn't getting away with that. He deserved one of his own after that.

"Harm, I have 20 minutes and 18 seconds to take care of you."

"It's ok, Sarah. I really don't mind."

"But I do. Now close your eyes and left me work my magic."

"Aye, aye, ma'am."

Harm settled back into the chair and waited for Mac to begin. Mac took him on a wonderful journey of love. When he was finished, a soft sigh escaped from his mouth.

"Harm? You still with me, sailor?"

"Alive and well, ma'am."

"Good."

"My goodness, Sarah. I can't begin to explain how I feel right now."

"You don't have to, Harm. I think I have an idea."

"Yeah. I guess you do."

"Well, we have 1 minute and 16 seconds before you go. I love you, Harm. Thank you for tonight. Sleep well and take care of yourself. I'll see you in two weeks hopefully."

"I love you, Sarah. Pleasant dreams. I will try my best to be careful, and you be careful, too. I will see you soon."

"Bye, Harm."

"Bye, Sarah."

With that, Harm was gone. Mac sunk down in the tub and began to relive the night's events. Her release was so intense. She can only imagine what it's going to feel like when her and Harm and reunited. She decided to soak for a while longer before falling into bed with very pleasant dreams awaiting her.

Harm quickly cleaned himself off and put the washcloth into his pocket. He didn't want people wondering why he just left the skipper's office with a towel. He exited the office, and ran into the skipper.

"Everything go ok, Rabb?"

"Yes, sir. She and I came up with a few ideas."

"Good to hear. Now go clean yourself up and hit the rack. You have a flight in the morning."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Harm started to walk off when it hit him. He told him to clean up. Why would he tell him that? He couldn't know what he was doing? Could he? Well those were questions he wasn't going to ask.

The skipper indeed knew something was going on in that room. Harm's cheeks were flushed and there looked to be something shoved into his pocket. He didn't want to embarrass Harm. He's been at sea most of his life, and he made many of those types of phone calls home. 'I hope his conversation with his colonel is enough to get him through the next couple of weeks.'

Harm made it back to his quarters, stripped down and climbed into his rack. He couldn't stop thinking how real it felt tonight. I truly felt like Mac was with him. He knew he was counting the days till he was with her again. Tonight just reinforced his determination to survive to see her in two weeks. Sleep quickly took him on a fun-filled night with his marine.

* * *

Well I finally got it written. I hope you liked the chapter. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin) 


	10. Is There A Light At The End Of The Tunne...

AN: First off. Thanks everyone for the reviews. Your support helps me to continue to write. Secondly, I apologize for taking so long to update. This part of the trilogy only has a few more chapters possibly, so I promise to throw in some action the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Mac awoke the next morning feeling rejuvenated. She hadn't slept that well in quite some time. The only thing that still bothered her was her stomach. This always happens when she and Harm have been separated. Her body told her she was hungry, but she couldn't find her appetite. With Harm flying into dangerous situations, she found her appetite lacking. She knew she didn't need to worry about him, but that's just like telling her not to breathe. She loved Harm so much that, to her, it seemed worrying was only a natural reaction to the situation. Also, this case has been slowly driving her insane. If she didn't get a break soon, she was going to lose it big time. Checking her internal clock, Mac realized she had 5 hours till she had to meet AJ for lunch. She figured she had enough time to have a morning run and consolidate her notes. Mac quickly got dressed and headed out for her run.

It was 1130 when Mac showed up in the lobby. AJ was already seating in one of the oversized chairs reading the sports section. He glanced up as Mac made her way to meet him. Pleasantries were exchanged and they made their way to the café. Mac was first to speak after they ordered their meals.

"I'm surprised you're still here, AJ."

"Me too. Francesca insisted on staying longer than we planned. She loves the diversity of the clothes people war. Besides, the weather is great here."

"It certainly is much warmer."

"It sure is."

Silence loomed for a few minutes until the waiter arrived with their food.

"Have you heard from Harm?"

"Yeah. He called me Friday."

Mac chose to not mention last night's conversation with AJ. Although she couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks as the memories of last night surfaced. AJ noticed the blush, but decided not to pursue it. He had an idea what brought that on, and he didn't want to embarrass Mac. He remembered how lonely it could be without the one you love beside you. He and his ex-wife shared many intimate conversations while he was away. Those conversations were his driving force to complete the mission and get home.

"How is he doing?"

"Sounds like he's been real busy lately. He did tell me that if things remain quiet, he maybe home in a couple of weeks."

"Sounds like good news to me."

"Yes, sir. It's the best news I've heard in a while."

"I take it the investigation isn't going so good."

"I actually have a lead on that. I was talking about JAG."

"What's going on there?"

"What isn't? Bud said it's pretty bad there. Admiral McIntyre has role call every morning. Bud makes it sound like you have to put in a requisition to use the bathroom."

"I had a feeling this would happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I know Admiral McIntyre. He was on the JAG selection board when I was picked to be JAG. He didn't feel I would make a good JAG. He thought I should've stayed with the Pacific Fleet."

"Really? No wonder he's acting like he is."

"Yeah. I heard he was my replacement. He made his feelings known as to how he disliked how I ran JAG. He thought I let the staff get away with too much."

"Bud mentioned Harm and I aren't too high on his favorite list."

"That's because you and Harm do what is necessary to find the truth. You both attempt to follow regulations, but you both are not afraid to break them."

"Thanks, AJ. I'm not sure what to do. Coates overheard him say that he wants Harm to stay on the Henry, and that it takes awhile for me to solve this case."

"I take it he never mentioned the conversation the SECNAV and he had."

"No, sir. What did the SECNAV say?"

"Well to make a long story short, he aggravated the SECNAV to the point that he decided to give McIntyre a shot, but with a catch. He told him that he would have a fit rep whenever the SECNAV wanted. If he didn't make high enough marks, he would be replaced."

"So you think he is doing all this to make a good impression?"

"I would put money on it."

"Then I guess there isn't much we can do."

"I wouldn't say that, Mac. There is something McIntyre doesn't know."  
  
"What's that?"

"The SECNAV will be interviewing randomly selected staff members to gauge how they feel about McIntyre."

"I've never heard of him doing that."

"He wants to make sure he had the right person for the job. I'm willing to bet he doesn't know his ulterior motives for you and Harm."

"I don't see where that would make a difference."

"You and Harm made a powerful ally when you helped the SECNAV during his trial. He hasn't forgotten that."

"Well maybe there's hope for us yet."

"There's always hope, Mac."

"I never knew you were an optimist."

"Well don't tell everyone. It'll ruin my grumpy disposition."

"You got it."

Mac and AJ continued to talk for the next hour. AJ told her, as they were leaving, that he would be in town another couple of weeks. They agreed to get together again. Mac made her way back to her room and decided to email Harm again. They usually wrote once a day, but she wanted to tell him what AJ said.

TO: Stickboynavy.mil

FROM: Ninjagirlmarinecorps.mil

Harm,

I just finished having lunch with AJ. If you remember my last email, I told you what Bud said about Admiral McIntyre. I told AJ about it, and get this. The SECNAV is going to be doing a fit rep on him. Big deal, right? Well, what he failed to mention was that he will also interview members of the staff to get their impression of him. AJ also said we have an ally in the SECNAV. Scary, isn't it? It should be interesting to see what happens.

I hope this finds you well. I had pleasant dreams last night thanks to you. I hope you are being careful. I can't wait to see you. I'm going to sign off. I have a couple of errands to run before I get the sack. Take care, Harm. I love you.

Love,

Your Sarah

Mac grabbed her purse and left her room. Meanwhile, Harm had a couple of hours till his next mission, so he decided to check his email. He was surprised to see one from Mac. He quickly opened it. He couldn't believe what he read. He remembered Mac writing him about the situation at JAG. This definitely changes things for them. Maybe things would wok out after all. He saw an email from Bud and Harriet. It was a picture of Bud, Harriet, and the boys. Harm felt a pang of jealousy towards Bud. To him, Bud had everything he wanted. Bud had a wife, 2 beautiful children, and 2 more on the way. Harm always dreamed of having children. He wanted to be the father he never had. With Mac's condition, the chances of them having a child dwindled.

The funny thing was that Harm didn't care if he was the biological father of his children. As long as Mac was by his side, Harm would adopt every child he could. But first, he had to ask Mac to marry him. He conveniently forgot to mention the engagement ring he bought. An old friend of his makes jewelry, and offered to make Harm's. Harm designed the ring and hoped his friend could make it. It was 2 ½ carat diamonds joined together to form a heart perfectly. Surrounding the heart were 9 smaller diamonds. One diamond for each year they've known each other. He carried the ring every time he went up. Somehow, the thought of marrying Mac gave him the strength to accomplish the missions.

Harm decided to respond to both emails starting with Mac's.

TO: Ninjagirmarinecorps.mil

FROM: Stickboynavy.mil

Sarah,

I have a break between missions, so I decided to check my email. I've never heard of a fit rep including subordinated. Judging be what you're saying, Admiral McIntyre has no idea about that part. I'm glad though. I understand his intention, but he's going about it the wrong way. I'm a little surprised Bud hasn't mentions any of this to me. I get emails from him all the time. I figure he doesn't want me to worry. I think I'll email him and let him know to hang in there.

On a better note, everything is going well. I have a mission tonight and tomorrow night. Not sure what the future holds after that.

On a more personal note, I enjoyed our conversation last night. I'm glad I was able to give you pleasant dreams. Mine were pleasant also. I love hearing your voice, especially when I am giving you pleasure. I can't wait till I see your gorgeous face, and kiss your sweet lips, and hold your beautiful body next to mine. I'm counting down the days till we see each other again. I'm going to email Bud now. Take care, Sarah. I love you.

Harm

Harm quickly emailed Bud to let him know that he was there for him and could email him anytime. He then decided to catch a little power nap before going up.

Mac came back from her errands and found an envelop on the floor just inside her room. She opened it to find a short note.

'Midnight, men's barracks.'

Checking her internal clock, Mac figured she had an hour till she had to leave. Mac decided to take a quick shower and spend sometime going over the case. Maybe there was something she missed. 45 minutes later, Mac wasn't any closer to figuring out what the stranger wanted. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She got the men's barracks with 5 minutes to spare. She looked around to see if her mysterious guest showed up yet, but she didn't' see anyone. Suddenly, Mac felt an hand on her shoulder and gasped.

Purely reacting on instinct, Mac grabbed the hand and flipped her would-be assailant over her shoulder. The guy landed on the grass with the wind knocked out of him. Positioning her feet on the man's neck, Mac spoke.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one who sent you the note, Colonel."

Mac quickly released him. The man stood up, brushed the grass of his BDU and saluted Mac.

"Lance Corporal Jackson, ma'am."

"At ease, Corporal. I figured you would know better than to sneak up on a marine."

"I should have known better. Me six is definitely going to feel sorry in the morning."

"That it will. You mind telling me why you sent me the note?"

"Certainly, ma'am. I have some information I think Corporal Elliot failed to mention to you, ma'am."

"And what exactly is that?"

"The girlfriend."

"He mentioned Corporal Bell had a girlfriend."

"Yeah, but did he mention he was dating her first?"

"No, he didn't mention that. How do you know this?"

"I use to be Corporal Elliot's roommate while he was seeing Gabrielle"

"So her name is Gabrielle."

"Yes, ma'am. Gabrielle Turner."

"I can see why he may keep that from me. It would lead to motive."

"Especially if I told you that they had a huge fight over her."

"Why wasn't there any incident report?"

"That's because there wasn't on file, ma'am. I don't think Corporal Elliot wanted to draw attention to himself."

"Why do you say that?"

"There's always been something a little off about him, ma'am. Like he's hiding something."

"Ok. Is there anything else, Corporal?"

"No, ma'am. That's about it."

"Ok. Thanks for the information."

"No problem, ma'am. Just glad to help."

With a salute, Lance Corporal Jackson turned and left a very puzzled Mac. The information he gave her only seemed to validate her suspicions. She headed back to her room and emailed both Bud and Harm her findings.

The next morning, Bud awoke with a feeling of dread. He always loved going to work, but now he despised going to work. His new CO made physical therapy look like fun. Bud wasn't sure how much longer he could take this. He knew he couldn't leave because Harriet was pregnant, and he had a family to support. He decided to go into work early so he can check his email. Once he got there he booted his computer, and he noticed an email from Mac. He read the email and agreed with Mac's suspicions. He decided to see if he could locate Gabrielle. At least he would feel he was doing something productive. He had just hit the send button when Admiral McIntyre entered his office. Bud immediately stood at attention.

"You're here early, Commander."

"Yes, sir. Just wanted to get a jump on things, sir."

"Well make sure to see me after the staff meeting. I have some files I need to review."

With that, McIntyre left. Bud plopped down in his chair and sighed. This week would make a month since the admiral arrived. Since he got here, Bud had yet to be sent on an investigation. All the admiral had him do was chart reviews, filing, and write wills. He was getting tried of it. He knew he was a damn good lawyer. He didn't know what to do anymore. That's when he noticed the email form Harm. It warmed his heart to know Harm was offering his help. He didn't think he would want to be bothered with his problems. After all, he's flying in a war zone, and he is in the beginning of a new relationship with Mac. He decided to take Harm upon his offer and replied to the email. Once he was done, Bud gathered his things; relieved he had people like Mac and Harm in his life.

* * *

Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. As I said. I have some action instore for the next chapter. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and reply. You know you want to. (evil grin) 


	11. Who The Hell Are You?

AN: Here's the next part of the story. Thanks to everyone who have reviewed the story, and had been patient with me in regards to updates. I have one more chapter to write, and I will try to finish it today so I can put this baby to bed and work on the last part of this trilogy. Enjoy.

* * *

While Bud was dealing with the Admiral, Harm was trying to regain his composure. He was lying in sickbay as the events of the last few hours replayed in his head.

Flashback 

_It started like any other mission. He was supposed to escort a supply plane into Baghdad. The mission went off without a hitch until his alarm went off._

"_Hammer! We got SAMs on our six, and they're heading of the C-130!"_

"_Roger, Shadow. Tuna, we have company."_

"_I see them, Hammer. I'll get rid of them. You stay with the plane."_

"_Roger that. I'll radio the ship."_

_Harm radioed the ship as Tuna took care of the SAMs by dropping chaff. The then took care of the SAM sites. It looked like the danger was over till the SAM alarm went off again. Harm immediately radioed the ship for backup. He was informed that reinforcements would be arriving in 2 minutes. Harm was ordered to help Tuna with the threat as soon as backup arrived._

_In the meantime, Tuna was having trouble fighting the SAMs on his own. If help didn't arrive soon, he was sure he wouldn't survive the mission. Tuna was too busy trying to locate the SAM sites to notice the antiaircraft fire till it was too late. A round slammed into his plane, causing him to lose control._

"_I'm hit, Hammer! I'm hit!"_

_Luckily reinforcements arrived just as Tuna was radioing Harm._

"_I'm on my way, Tuna!"_

_Harm turned around, opened the afterburner, and rushed back to Tuna. Somehow, Tuna managed to regain control of his plane, but the damage was done. The shot caused his left engine to catch on fire, and he was also losing fuel._

"_Tuna. Are you ok?"_

"_I've lost my left engine, and it looks like I'm losing fuel."_

"_Can you make it back to the ship?"_

"_I should be able to."_

"_Head back to the ship. I'll find the SAM site."_

"_Roger. Be careful, Hammer. I think there's antiaircraft guns in the area."_

"_Will do, Tuna."_

_Harm found the other SAM sites, and quickly took them out. He was also able to take out some of the antiaircraft guns. He was firing on the last one, when it managed to get a shot off. In the blink of an eye, the shot crashed through the canopy. Pain shot out form his shoulder._

"_Hammer...Hammer, are you hit?"_

"_Yeah. I think fragments from the windscreen got me. What about you? Are you hit?"_

"_Just some cuts from the windscreen. Where were you hit?"_

"_My right should mostly. I also have a cut over my eye."_

"_Think you can land this bird?"_

"_If I can land from the backseat, I can certainly do this."_

"_I don't think I even want to hear that story."_

"_I don't see why not? It's a good one."_

"_I bet it is. How about we discuss this AFTER we land."_

"_Deal."_

"_Then let's do it."_

_Harm had Shadow radio the ship to alert them of Harm's injuries. As they approached the ship, Harm prayed. He couldn't leave Mac now. Not like this. He lined up with the ship, called the ball, and barely caught the #3 wire. Powering the plane down, Harm said a quick thank you, got out the plane, and proceeded to vomit on the deck. He was immediately taken to sickbay, where they gave him 8 stitches over his right eye, and removed the piece of windscreen embedded in his shoulder. He was ordered to remain there till the doctor cleared him._

_End Flashback_

So many things were going through Harm's mind. He took time to re-evaluate his life. So much has changed. When he used to fly, he took a lot of risks. After all, he thought he had nothing to lose. It was all different now. He had Mac. Reaching into his flight suit, Harm pulled out the ring. Somehow, he knew Mac had given him the strength to land that plane. Looking at the ring, Harm made a decision. He decided to give up flying when this was over. The risk, to him, was too great now. With his decision made, Harm closed the box, put it up, and went to sleep.

Just as Harm was getting off the plane, Mac sat up in her bed with a sudden wave of nausea hitting her. She ran to the bathroom, where she proceeded to vomit. After cleaning herself up, Mac climbed back into bed and tried to remember what woke her up so suddenly. Harm's face popped into her head. Something happened to him. She was sure of it. Mac grabbed her laptop and checked her email. There was an email from Bud giving her the information on Gabrielle and thanking her for her support. She had no new emails from Harm. Mac began to panic. She knew something was wrong. She focused her thoughts on Harm, hoping to feel him somehow. After a few minutes, calmness swept over her. He's alive. That she was sure of. Mac quickly sent him an email. With a sigh of relief, Mac got up and prepared for her day.

Mac gathered her information and sat at the table to call Kershaw when there was a knock at her door. Glancing through the peephole, Mac didn't recognize the man on the other side. She though about ignoring him, when he spoke.

"Colonel Mackenzie, Kershaw sent me."

"Kershaw sent you... but how did her...?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"Not really."

Mac opened the door and allowed the stranger in. He was much taller than Webb but shorter than Harm. She guessed he was 6'0" and weighed 240lbs. Not bad looking either. His blonde hair and blue eyes with that body would get any woman's attention.

'Great! Now I sound like Harm.' Mac laughed at the thought, which caused the agent to look at her quizzically.

"You don't want to know, Agent...?"

"Culp."

"What can I do for you Agent Culp?"

"Actually. It's what I can do for you, Colonel."

"Really? Why don't you have a seat and explain."

Once there were seated Culp reached into his inside pocket, pulled out an envelop, and handed it to Mac.

"I think you will find it's contents interesting."

Mac pulled out the contents. They included a fact sheet, case file, and a picture of who appeared to be Corporal Elliot, but the name was different.

"John Lawrence?"

"I think you know him better as Corporal Elliot."

Mac flipped through the case file. The pieces were starting to come together. It seems Elliot was in the witness protection program. He was an informant for the FBI in a high profile case involving drugs. He turned states evidence in return for getting a new identity and life. What Mac didn't understand was why she was given this information, and why did he join the Corps. Culp could see the confusion on her face.

"I bet you are wondering why Kershaw wanted you to have that."

"The question crossed my mind."

"It's actually pretty simple. You see, we were about to bust the biggest drug smuggling ring in almost 5 years, and the FBI decided to stick their noses into it. The got a hold on Lawrence and forced him to turn state's evidence. When he did that, we lost any chance of tracing the drugs to the Al Queda operating in the area."

"So what you're telling me is that this is some sort of pissing contest between the CIA and the FBI?"

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"Never mind. I don't want your explanations. What I do want to know is why join the marines? There's always a chance he could be found out."

"It's not my job to care about that. He always wanted to be a marine, so they gave him his shot."

"I just don't see what this has to do with my case."

"Don't worry. You'll figure it out. Now if you will excuse me, I have other business to attend to."

Mac walked Culp to the door and let him out. She took the information and sat on the bed. It didn't make any sense. What did all this mean. God she wished Harm was here. He always helped her figure things out. HARM! She almost forgot. Mac grabbed her laptop and checked her email. Seeing an email from Harm, she clicked on it.

TO: Ninjagirlmarinecorps.mil

FROM: Stickboynavy.mil

So you were worried about me, huh? You have nothing to be worried about sweet thing. I'm fine. I just miss you. I do have some good news though. I'm coming home! Now take a deep breath. I don't want you to pass out on me. The skipper thinks I've had enough fun and decided to ship me home. I leave tomorrow morning, and should be home be Wednesday. Good news, isn't it. I can't wait to see you again. I miss falling asleep with my arms wrapped around you. I miss nuzzling your neck to wake you up in the morning. I miss the reason we would have to make a mad dash to work or be late... I think I will stop there before I have to go take a cold shower.

So how's the investigation going? Do you have it wrapped up yet? Will you be home when I get in? I know I have a lot of questions. I jus can't want to see you again my beautiful marine. I won't have time to call you before I go. I will try to get in touch with you when we land in Germany. Till then, take care, and know that I love you.

Harm

He's coming home! Mac smiled. She couldn't believe it. She wished she could be there to pick him up, but this case was still weighing on her. She would just have to plan a special welcome home gift for him when she got back. He said he was ok, but she had a feeling he was hiding something from her. Well she will just have to figure out a way to get it out of him, and she will definitely have fun doing it. She replied to his email and picked up the phone. Since Harm couldn't help her, she thought of someone else.

"Chegwidden"

"Hello, AJ."

"Mac. How are you?"

"Fine, sir. I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"I received some information from an unlikely source and was wondering if you could help me putting the pieces together."

"I don't see why not. You want me to come to your room?"

"If that wouldn't be a problem."

"I'm on my way."

"Thank you, AJ."

Mac had just put all the information together when AJ knocked at her door.

"AJ. Come on in. Would you like something to drink?"

"Water would be fine, Mac. Thank you."

They sat at the table as Mac explained the new information. After she was finished, AJ sat there for a few minutes before responding.

"I can see why you would be confused, Mac. It doesn't make much sense. I agree with you that you need to question Corporal Elliot again and Ms. Turner"

"I plane to do that today. Gabrielle lives a few miles from here, so I'm going to see her first. Corporal Elliot should be off duty by the time I get to him."

"You want someone to come with you?"

"I'll be fine, AJ. I am a marine you know."

"I know that Mac, but I don't want to have to deal with Harm if anything should happen to you. Promise me you will call if you need help."

"I will, AJ. Thanks for the offer."

"Anytime. Any word from Harm?"

"He's coming home!"

"When?"

"He leaves tomorrow and should be in by Wednesday."

"That's great news, Mac."

"That it is."

"If you no longer need me, I'll be going. I'm meeting Francesca for lunch."

"No problem. Thanks again for your help."

After AJ left her room, Mac gathered her things and went to meet Gabrielle.

* * *

Well there it is. I hope you enjoy it. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (Evil grin) 


	12. Is It True? Is It Over?

AN: Here is the last part of this story. I hope to begin writing the last part soon. Thanks everyone for the reviews. It's been a great journey. Enjou

* * *

"DAMN!"

Admiral McIntyre slammed down the phone and looked at it with disgust. That was a conversation he didn't want to have. It seems that Commander Rabb has found a way to weasel himself out of flying by getting injured and saving a C-130 crew. He was being sent back to JAG effective immediately. He had to decide what to do now. He didn't want Harm back so soon. He was hoping he would be gone for at least another month. Then, he was certain his office would be running smoothly. Maybe he could send him of California to help Mac with her case. She sure was taking her sweet time, not that he minded, and that way Harm would be out of the way. Picking up the phone, he called the skipper and arranged to have Harm go to California to join Mac.

Coates had heard the Admiral's reaction to Harm's return. She knew he wouldn't be happy about the Commander's return. Since it was lunch time, she decided to go see if Bud needed a break from reviewing files. She reached his office and knocked.

"Enter."

"Excuse me, sir. I was wondering if you might want to take a lunch break. You've been cooped up in you office all morning."

"I don't think I can, Coates. I have so much work to do."

"Sir, I really think you need a break. Besides, I have some news for you concerning a certain aviator we know."

"I guess a little break for lunch wouldn't hurt. Lead the way."

Bud and Coates went to the cafeteria and grabbed some food. Bud filled her in on the emails he received from Harm. Coates wasn't surprised by it. Harm would always be there for them. Coates then told Bud about the admiral's conversation with the skipper this morning. Bud figured the admiral wouldn't be pleased about Harm's return, and he knew he would find a way to delay Harm's return. Bud and Coates continued to discuss the events occurring around the office while they finished their lunch.

Harm reported to the skipper's office and sat down when instructed to do so.

"I just spoke to your CO, Commander."

"What did he have to say, sir."

"It seems he wants you to go help Colonel Mackenzie in California. You are to report there instead of JAG HQ."

Smiling, Harm replied: "Understood, sir."

"I would tone down the watts on that smile if I were you, Commander."

"Yes, sir."

"You also will be leaving today. There is a cod leaving in 15 minutes. I expect you to be on it."

"Yes, sir."

"That will be all, Commander."

"Aye, aye , sir."

Harm got up, saluted, and was making his way to the door when the skipper called out to him.

"Hey, Rabb."

"Yes, sir."

"Give that marine of yours my regards."

"Yes, sir. I will, sir."

Harm exited the skipper's quarters and couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He was going to see Mac. Harm said his goodbyes to his shipmates and made his way back to his quarters. Once there, he decided that he would surprise Mac instead of emailing her. He gathered his sea bag and quickly made his way to the cod.

Mac finally pulled up to Gabrielle's house. She couldn't believe it took so long to get here. Damn 10 car pile up. People really need to learn how to drive. Now it's 1700, and she still needed to talk to Corporal Elliot. She took a moment to examine the house. It was a quaint little house. The one you always see in the magazines. White washed siding with a white picked fence. All that was need was 2.5 kids and a dog. Mac walked up to the door and knocked. A girl approximately in her mid 20's answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"My name is Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie, and I am with the Judge Advocate General Corps. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"What's this in regards to?"

"It's in regards to Corporal Bell's murder. I was told you were his girlfriend at the time."

"Come in."

"Thank you."

Mac walked and sat on the couch while Gabrielle went to get some tea. Offering Mac a cup, Gabrielle sat on the chair opposite Mac."

"So, Colonel Mackenzie, how can I help you."

"I was wondering if you were aware of the animosity between Corporal Bell and Corporal Elliot?"

"How could I not. David, I mean Corporal Elliot, didn't particularly like the idea that I left him for Clarance."

"Do you mind telling me why you left him?"

"David was always secretive. It was like he was always trying to hide something. He started giving me the creeps."

"How did he take it when he found out you were seeing Corporal Bell?"

"Not well. He called me all sorts of names and stormed out of here."

"Were you aware that they were roommates?"

"Yeah. That's how I met Clarance. He wasn't like David. He was so sweet and kind. When we were together, all he wanted to do was show me off. I felt so special with him."

"Have you ever seen them argue or fight."

"They fought constantly after I started dating Clarance. I walked in one day and found them fighting. David had Clarance up against a wall. He was threatening to kill him is he told anyone."

"Told anyone what?"

"I'm not sure. Clarance wouldn't tell me, but I think he found out David's secret."

"Do you think David is capable of murdering Clarance?"

"Honestly. I would have to say yes. The look in David's eyes that day said it all."

"Is there anything else you can tell me."

"I'm sorry. That's all I know."

"Thank you for your time, Gabrielle. You have been a big help."

Mac got up and left. Once she was in her car, she called AJ and told him what Gabrielle told her.

"Sounds like Corporal Bell found out that Corporal Elliot was in the witness protection program."

"It seems so, AJ."

"What are your plans now?"

"I'm going to confront Corporal Elliot with the information I have."

"You're going alone?"

"Yes, sir. I don't see a reason not to. Don't worry, I'll make sure it's in a populated area."

"Call me once you think you located him."

"I will."

Mac made her way back to the base. Once she reached Corporal Elliot's quarter, she knocked on the door. There was no answer. She stood there a few minutes till someone approached her.

"Good afternoon, ma'am."

"Corporal Jackson."

"He's not here, ma'am."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No ma'am. He usually goes to the gym once he's off duty."

"I guess I'll go check there then. Thank you, Corporal."

"I hope you find him, ma'am."

Mac turned and made her way out of the building. What she didn't notice was the lone figure hiding behind the corner. He heard the conversation between Corporal Jackson and Mac, and he didn't like it. Something wasn't right. Panic rose from the pit of his stomach. He figured she discovered his secret. Well she wouldn't live long enough to tell anybody. He wasn't going to let some bitch lawyer take away his life. With a plan firmly in place, he was off.

AJ picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Chegwidden."

"AJ, it's Mac."

"Did you find him?"

"No, sir. He wasn't in his room. I was told he maybe at the gym. He goes there when he's off duty. That's where I'm headed right now."

"Be careful, Mac. Call me if you need anything. Francesca and I are going to a game, but you can leave me a message on my cell phone."

"I will. I'll call once I finished questioning him."

Mac was too busy on the phone to notice the man coming up behind her. Once she was off the phone, he quickly grabbed her and put a rag to her mouth. The chloroform worked rapidly on her, and soon she was out cold. Making sure no one was around, Elliot scooped her up and brought her to the back of the gym. He found a back way to the basement one day while walking to the gym. It seemed no one had used it, or maybe even knew about it since it had a thick overgrowth covering it. He brought Mac downstairs, bounded her arms and legs, and sat down to think about the next coarse of action. He knew he couldn't kill her yet. He first had to find out what she knew and if she told anyone. Since she was here alone, he highly doubted anyone would notice she was missing for at least a day.

Harm arrived in Germany, completely oblivious to Mac's danger. He was met at the gate by the base Commanding Officer.

"Commander Rabb."

"Yes, sir."

"I have a proposition for you."

"Yes, sir."

"I have a Tomcat that needs to get to PAX River. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of flying it for me."

"I would love to, sir, but I injured my shoulder yesterday and received several stitches."

"I am aware of your injuries, Commander. I was also told by the ship's doctor that you should be able to fly as long as it wasn't in combat."

"Well in that case, I accept."

"Good. If you're ready, go suit up."

"Aye, aye, sir."

10 minutes later, Harm was in the air once again. He was thankful he had a chance to sleep on the cod. He knew this would be a long journey, but he didn't mind it one bit. It meant he would get to Mac a lot quicker that flying commercial.

"Damn it. Why won't she answer her phone?"

This was the fifth time AJ tried Mac's cell phone and the fifth time it went to voicemail. Something was wrong and AJ could feel it. He had gotten in late last night from the game and had collapsed on his bed. He cursed himself when he woke up this morning. Well it was more like afternoon. 1400 to be precise. He could remember a time he slept passed 0600. His age must really be getting to him. He had checked his voicemail when he got up and was surprised to not hear any messages from Mac. It's been over 12 hours since he last spoke to her. Seeing that Mac wasn't answering her phone, AJ called the front desk and explained the situation. A manager arrived at Mac's door and opened it for him. Once inside, he discovered that Mac's bed was made, and it looked like she hadn't been there all night. Grabbing the phone, AJ contacted base security and alerted them that Mac was missing and to begin to search for her and Corporal Elliot. AJ then placed a call to the Henry.

"Afternoon, AJ. How's retired life?"

"Gets better every minute. Look skipper, I need to speak to Rabb."

"I'm afraid you can't, AJ. Rabb left yesterday morning at about 0900. He should be on his way to the states as we speak."

"But I heard he wasn't leaving till today."

"Slight change of plans considering the Commander's injuries."

"Injuries! What happened?"

"Harm and his wingman were escorting a C-130 when they encountered some resistance on the way back to the ship. Harm sustained any injury to his right shoulder and above his right eye."

"Is he ok to travel?"

"I hope so. I arranged for him to fly a Tomcat to PAX River. From there he's heading to meet Colonel Mackenzie in California."

"He's coming to California? Good. I can pick him up at the airport. So he's been gone for what 28-29 hours. He should be on a plane here as we speak."

"He is. I received word that he should be landing at LAX at 1530 your time."

"Well I better get a move on it. Thanks for you help skipper."

"Anytime."

AJ hung up and hurried out the door. He didn't have much time to get to the airport and he also needed to think of a way to keep Harm from going ballistic when he finds out Mac is missing. AJ arrived just in time to see Harm's plan arrive. He stood back and watched the people exit the plane. As usual, Harm was the last one off the plane. Harm spotted AJ and made his way over to him.

"AJ."

"Harm."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up."

"Why? Is something wrong? Is Mac ok?"

"Slow down, Harm. Let's get your luggage and I'll explain in the car. How are you feeling? I heard about your adventure."

"No worse for wear, AJ. Just sore from the flight."

"Well then let's go get your luggage."

Harm reluctantly agreed. He knew something was up, and he guessed it had to do with Mac. Once they were in the car, Harm turned to AJ.

"Ok. What's going on?"

"Mac's missing."

"WHAT?! WHEN?! WHERE?!"

"Sometime yesterday evening. She was on her way to question Corporal Elliot."

"And no one has heard from her since?"

"No. She was supposed to call me after she was finished questioning him, but she never did."

"No offense, AJ, but what took you so long to start looking for her?"

"None taken, I went to a game with Francesca last night and didn't get home till early this morning. I was exhausted and fell asleep till 1400. Old age is catching up on me."

"Well why don't you fill me in on what's been going on with her case."

AJ filled Harm in as they made their way to the base. Meanwhile, Mac was undergoing her own interrogation.

Hitting her again, Elliot screamed:

"You will tell me what I want to know, Colonel!"

Mac was laying on the ground. Her lip was busted and her right eye was swollen shut. She had lost track of how long she had been here. Her internal clock was fried thanks to the chloroform. All she could do was pray someone would find her. Elliot reached up to hit her again when she spoke.

"How much longer are we going to do this, Corporal? It's obvious I'm not going to tell you what you know."

"Well, then you leave me no other choice than to kill you."

"You mind telling me why?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Colonel. You know why. You figured out my little secret. Now I have to take care of you just like I took care of Bell."

"But why kill Bell?"

"You see. Corporal Bell and I didn't exactly get along after he started dating Gabrielle. We would fight all the time. What I didn't know was the Bell had some very good connections, and he found out I was in the witness protection program. He threatened to contact my former boss and tell him where I was if I didn't leave him and Gabrielle alone. Well I couldn't have him do that now, could I? So, he had to go."

"Why couldn't you just leave him and Gabrielle alone?"

"Because I saw her first, damn it! She was mine! He didn't deserve her!"

"That doesn't give you a reason to kill him."

"Shut up, bitch." Elliot hit her, causing her to hit her head against the wall, knocking her out.

Harm and AJ arrived on the base and sought out the head security officer.

"What do you have, Gunny?"

"We've searched everywhere, sir. We can't find her."

"Well then search again, Gunny. I want that marine found!"

"Yes, sir."

"Handled that like a pro, AJ."

"I haven't been out of the uniform that long, Harm."

"Any suggestions."

"Mac said she was heading over to the gym to find Corporal Elliot. Let's start there."

"When was the last time you tried to call her, sir?"

"It's been a while. I'll try again."

Harm and AJ made their way over to the gym as AJ called Mac's cell phone. AJ was about to hang up when he heard something.

"Wait, sir. You hear that."

"No. Damn. Got her voicemail again."

"Call it back."

AJ hit the redial button and listened. Suddenly, he heard it.

"That sounds like..."

"Anchor's Away, AJ. That's Mac's ring."

"Figures."

"It's coming from behind the gym."

They made their way over to the back of the gym. Harm reached down and grabbed Mac's phone.

"She has to be around her somewhere. She was on the phone with me earlier."

"Maybe she was taken right after she hung up with you."

"Well, he would have had to take her somewhere close. I don't think he would have gotten far with Mac."

"You don't think he killed her, sir?"

"No, and I don't want you to think that way either. That's an order."

"Yes, sir. I'll go get the Gunny while you look around."

"Sounds like a plan."

Harm left to find the gunny while AJ looked around. Moving some of the overgrowth, AJ found a hidden door. AJ grabbed to gun he got from the Gunny and opened the door. He walked in to find Mac tied up and unconscious. He carefully made his way over to her and checked her pulse. She was still alive. Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and put a knife to his throat.

"Put the gun down."

That was the only words he was able to get out. Mac had woke up and kicked Elliot in his knee, taking it out. Elliot collapsed and AJ turned around and punched him. Once he was secured Elliot, he made his way over to Mac.

"Are you ok, Mac?"

"Fine, sir. Just a little dizzy."

"Well you have quite a bump on your head. Let me help you up. I have a little surprise for you."

AJ untied Mac and helped her get to her feet. He then helped her out the door, just as Harm was making his way over."

"Mac!"

"Harm!"

Harm ran over and took her from AJ.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Harm. Just dizzy and a little nauseous."

"Here. Let me help you to the infirmary, and don't give me 'I'm a marine' speech either."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Mac wasn't going to fight Harm as he swooped her up into his arms. He felt so good, and she missed his so much. Once they got to the infirmary, Harm helped her put a gown on and onto a hospital bed. AJ decided to catch up with them later since he had to give the MPs his statement. This was the first time they were alone. Harm leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He was careful not to kiss her too hard because of her busted lip.

"Hey, marine."

"Hey, squid."

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too. By the way, what are you doing here, and what the hell happened to you?"

"I got up close and personal with and antiaircraft gun. I'll tell you all about it later. As to why I'm here, the admiral sent me here to help with the case."

"He really doesn't want us there, does he?"

"I really don't care about him, Mac. All I care about is right here in this bed."

"I love you, Harm."

"I love you, Sarah."

Harm was about to kiss her when they heard someone clear his throat.

"Hello, Colonel Mackenzie. I'm Commander Yearwood. I hear you've had a very interesting night."

"You have no idea."

"Well, I would like to examine you. Maybe run some tests and see if we can get you out of here as quickly as possible."

"Sounds good to me."

"Commander, if you will excuse us."

"Certainly, sir."

Harm gave Mac's hand a gentle squeeze and told her he would be right outside if she needed him. Harm made his way to get some coffee, when he saw AJ walk up.

"How's she doing, Harm."

"The doctor is with her now. You know, I never thanked you for saving her."

"No thanks needed. Besides she helped. If she wouldn't have taken his knee out, we maybe having a different conversation now."

"Your right, but thanks anyway. I don't know what I would have done if I lost her."

"You love her, don't you."

"More than life itself."

"So when are you going to make a honest woman out of her?"

"I actually planned on proposing to her very soon. I actually have a ring."

Harm reached into his pocket and grabbed the ring. He showed it to AJ.

"It's beautiful, Harm. I'm sure she's going to love it."

"I'm sure she will, sir. I just hope she says yes."

"I have no doubt in my mind that she will, Harm."

Harm was about to say something when the doctor walked out.

"Commander, Colonel Mackenzie would like you to be with her when I give her the test results."

"Certainly, sir."

"Send her my regards, Harm."

"Yes, sir."

Harm made his way to Mac's room and walked to her side. Mac moved over and allowed him to side on the bed with her.

"Ok, Commander. What's the verdict?"

"Well all your tests seem to indicate that you have a mild concussion, but don't worry. You and the baby are just fine."

Harm and Mac's voices could be heard throughout the entire infirmary.

"BABY!"

* * *

Well there it is. Finally. I finished this. I could blame it all on RL and writer's block mostly. I plan to start then last story soon. Now all you have to do is hit the lilac button and review. You know you want to. (evil grin) 


End file.
